The present invention relates generally to guitar tuning systems and methods. More particularly, this invention pertains to tuning guitars in acoustically noisy environments.
Musical performers often use a number of different guitars, some with different tunings in an extended show. Guitar technicians are responsible for setting up and tuning those guitars for performers before warm-up sessions and between warm-up sessions and when the guitar is used for a performance. One guitar technician is typically responsible for a number of guitars for different performers in a performing group or band. Warm-up sessions are often conducted while the stage and stage show equipment are being rigged (i.e., set up). Therefore, tuning must typically be done in an acoustically noisy environment. Checking tuning prior to handing a guitar to a performer on stage is even more complicated because the performers are typically playing a song at a high volume level. This distorts tuning with traditional acoustic tuners, often making tuning or checking tuning acoustically impossible. If the guitar has magnetic pickups, then the problem can be overcome by plugging the guitar audio output into an input jack of a compatible tuner. However, many acoustic guitars do not have pickups, and tuning cannot be verified with a tuner in such a noisy environment. Additionally, plugging in and unplugging a number of guitars to check tuning introduces an undesirable delay in changing out guitars for performers on stage.